


His

by slowloris2485



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: It didn't matter if he worked for AEW, WWE, or NJPW. It didn't matter if he called himself Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley. He was Roman's boy, always.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is set just before Seth's match at the RAW where they all came out to the ring after the show went off the air to say goodbye.

Roman sat, completely unmoving, elbows on his knees as he waited. He hadn’t had a match that night, but he knew he was going to be called to the ring after Seth’s, and he’d shown up a little earlier than he really needed to.

 

He’d hoped…he wasn’t sure what he’d hoped for, actually. The morning had been nice, but he’d been distracted for days, for what felt like weeks, even and he was still debating with himself over the decision he’d been thinking on.

 

“Rome!” A voice called, and he had a moment to bring himself out of his thoughts before Seth collided with him, and he smiled.

 

“Hey, man,” he said, accepting the hug.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Seth said, grinning.

 

Roman laughed a bit. They’d seen each other plenty since he’d returned. “Yeah,” he agreed anyway, smile dropping. Seth watched him a moment.

 

“Last RAW,” he said, his smile leaving as well. “You doing okay?”

 

Roman shrugged. This moment hadn’t been one he’d been looking forward to. There was a lot he knew would be happening, very fast over the next couple of months. He looked up at Seth, considering for a moment.

 

“I’ve been thinking about something, actually,” he said, standing up.

 

“Thinking about what?”

 

Roman moved over to the door to close it before he paced a bit. “I’d actually started planning it before I had to leave, you know? But then the diagnosis and I couldn’t be on the road with you guys, and then…”

 

“Then Dean told you he was leaving,” Seth finished for him.

 

“Yeah, all of that. I just thought…maybe it wouldn’t be a good time. But he’s leaving.” He paused, choosing his words more carefully because he was pretty sure he was the only person who knew Dean’s plans for after he left, well him and the higher ups at AEW, anyway. “He’s leaving and he’s going to go wrestle somewhere else, do other things and I won’t get to see him as much. So, I thought, maybe it is a good time-“

 

“Wait.” Seth came forward, holding out a hand, his smile coming back slowly. “Is this a thing where you’re gonna…I mean, are you telling me you’re going to ask him to marry you?”

 

Roman shrugged, a little self conscious for some reason. “I was thinking about it.”

 

Seth’s grin fully formed and threw his hands up before jumping on Roman, who stumbled backwards and caught him. “That’s awesome, man! When are you going to do it?! Oh, man, you gotta tell me his reaction afterwards!”

 

“Seth,” Roman grumbled after the smaller man had let him go, “I don’t even know if I should, with everything that’s going on. I had…different plans.”

 

“No, no!” Seth shook his head, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “This is perfect, Rome! I mean, come on, you know how unhappy he’s been with WWE lately. Working somewhere else will be better for him, and knowing that you’ll be there, always, will be even better.”

 

Roman looked down briefly and Seth stepped into his personal space again, his expression turning serious. “Look, man, I know the only thing he’s worried about really leaving behind is you, he’s worried about the long distance thing. I think you should ask him, before he goes off to some other promotion. You should tell him how long you’ve been thinking about asking him too.”

 

Roman nodded, still a little unsure but turning Seth’s words over in his head and finding they made sense. Before he could speak again, the door opened and Seth shot past him, launching himself at Dean as well before Dean could even get out a greeting.

 

Roman forgot, for a moment, about his indecision as he watched Seth cling to Dean’s back while Dean cursed. He grinned at the sight, laughing softly when Seth managed wrap one of his arms around Dean’s neck, legs around his waist. He reached up with the other arm to scrub a hand through Dean’s short hair and Dean glared at Roman as he laughed.

 

“I think you should ban him from drinking coffee,” he said, somehow managing to look both disgruntled and fond at the same time.

 

“Hey!” Seth yelled practically in Dean’s ear, “I am an adult. You can’t tell me what to do!” He pointed a finger at Roman as he said it.

 

Roman only laughed harder. “Are you sure you’re an adult?” Dean asked, grabbing Seth’s thighs and yanking him up so that Seth almost lost his grip and squawked in protest, nearly strangling Dean in his attempt to not fall.

 

“Seth,” Roman called through the laughter, “don’t you need to go get ready for your match?”

 

He pouted and sighed. “Right. I guess so.” He smacked a kiss to the side of Dean’s head before he let go and dropped himself to the floor. Dean watched him go before he moved over into Roman’s space.

 

“Laugh it up,” Dean said, poking Roman in the chest, “but now he’s going to be jumping on you every week.”

 

Roman’s laughter died out at that. “I know,” he said, with a note of sadness he couldn’t keep out of his voice. Dean’s expression dropped.

 

“Look, I’m sorry-“

 

“Don’t,” Roman said firmly, waving the apology away and dragging Dean even closer. “Don’t be sorry.” He slipped one hand down and under the shirt Dean was wearing, grazing his fingers along Dean’s waist just above his jeans.

 

He couldn’t help but to be a little sad, though. This would be the last RAW Dean would be on, the last time they would be together on the show, and then their relationship would turn into a long distance one.

 

Dean rested his chin on Roman’s shoulder. “Everything is going to change.”

 

Roman squeezed him tighter and pulled him back until the back of his legs hit the couch he’d been sitting on before. He dropped back down and pulled Dean until he was sitting in Roman’s lap.

 

“One thing’s not,” he said after Dean settled with his head on Roman’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Roman’s hands made their way back under Dean’s shirt. “Yeah. You’re mine.”

 

Dean huffed out a small laugh and rested his face in Roman’s neck. “Always,” he agreed.

 

There were warring emotions going on in him at that moment. The usual contentment he felt whenever he could hold Dean like this was being pushed aside in favor of the fear of what would happen afterwards, of the thought that they might not make it in a long distance relationship. The sadness that they wouldn’t be able to travel together anymore, sleep in the same bed every night anymore, hang out backstage anymore. Even just laugh as he watched Seth and Dean fight like children and crawl all over each other.

 

“We should get married,” he blurted out suddenly, and then felt like a bit of an idiot as soon as the words left his mouth. Dean froze in his arms and for a full minute he berated himself before Dean pulled back.

 

“Was that a question?” He looked shocked but he hadn’t gotten up yet, at least.

 

“I mean…I guess…I didn’t mean to…”

 

“You didn’t mean to?” A frown started to form on his face and Roman held up a hand, rushing to explain.

 

“I meant to ask! Just not like that,” he admitted. “I wanted…” But he wasn’t sure what he had wanted. When he’d first decided to ask, he’d had a dozen half formed plans that he’d kept scrapping. Grand romantic gestures weren’t usually their thing. Dean was simple when it came to that sort of thing. He’d thought about asking in some twenty four hour diner or the bar.

 

Dean hummed, a spark in his blue eyes, his lips twitching into an almost smile. “Okay,” he said finally, “let’s get married.” Then he leaned back down to rest against Roman.

 

“Just like that?” He asked, bringing his arms up around Dean.

 

“Just like that,” Dean confirmed.

 

Roman grinned, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. Yeah, this was his. It wouldn’t matter what company he went off to, if he called himself Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley, Dean was _his boy._ Always.


End file.
